disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodiles (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)
Crocodiles are background characters in Disney's The Lion King and have a more pronounced role in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Background Physical Description The crocodiles that appear in the franchise are most likely Nile Crocodiles, a species of crocodile that resides in Africa. Like other variations of its species, Nile Crocodiles have short legs, long tails, and scaly hides. Their coloration ranges from dark green to brownish-bronze. All Nile Crocodiles have green eyes.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nile_crocodile Males can grow to be up to 16 feet long and weigh 730 kilograms.http://animals.nationalgeographic.com/animals/reptiles/nile-crocodile.html Appearances ''The Lion King Crocodiles are briefly mentioned in a segment of "The Morning Report." They are later seen in "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" with an assortment of other African animals. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride When Kiara wanders into the Outlands, she meets an Outsider cub named Kovu. Whilst talking, the two unknowingly walk over a bridge of crocodiles. As the fearsome creatures instigate an attack, the young lions race away in fear. The cubs barely manage to escape by climbing up a thin tree branch, but eventually make it to dry land and taunt the crocodiles from the top of a cliff. They are later seen in "Upendi." The Lion King: Six New Adventures In ''Follow the Leader, when there is a dispute over buffalo sharing the waterhole, Simba instructs Zazu to tell the buffalo that if they don't share the waterhole, they will have to move to the river. Zazu gasps and reminds Simba that there are crocodiles in the river. Simba smiles and tells Zazu that he knows. Broadway Musical After Simba dares Timon to jump over a rushing river, Timon misses and is carried by the force of the river. The current takes him to a waterfall, where he grabs onto a branch hanging over the waterfall to keep from plummeting to his death. In the pond below, two hungry crocodiles wait for Timon to fall so they can eat him. Timon loses his grip on the tree branch and falls in. Luckily, Simba helps him to shore just in time before the crocodiles can get to him. Trivia *Despite their fearsome reputation, crocodiles are mainly perceived as good guys in The Lion King franchise. Riptail is the only crocodile who can be considered an antagonist. *In some versions of "I Just Can't Wait to be King," the crocodiles are colored gray instead of green. The gray crocodile edit was featured from the 1995 VHS release, the Disney Sing-Along Songs version (1994-2003), the premiere on ABC, and the 2003 Special Edition release. *Order Crocodylia is known for having the most advanced hearts of all living beings on Earth, except for possibly sea turtles. *The crocodiles are in their original shape in the 1994 release, but are redesigned in the IMAX/Special Edition version. Gallery File:1000px-Ijustcantcrocs.jpg|Crocodiles as seen in "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (Special Edition version) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1171.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1176.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1177.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1184.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1187.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1188.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1190.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1191.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1196.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1197.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1202.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1204.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1205.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1206.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1229.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1230.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1231.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1234.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1238.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1239.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1249.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1250.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1251.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1253.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1254.jpg Crocodile.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1275.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1277.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1278.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1283.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1288.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1292.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1298.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1299.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1303.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1320.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-1323.jpg References Category:Crocodiles Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Carnivores Category:Reptiles Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Predators Category:Silent characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Animated characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Villains Category:Jungle animals Category:Unofficial Disney Villains